


Phone calls aren't that bad

by Qopiluu



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Night Terrors, Phone Calls & Telephones, it has been rotting in docs for 2 months now, so why not post it!, thats it. thats the entire fic, this is so cheesy wtf, this was for a pride month collection that i abandoned, two dorks having a phone call at an ungodly hour, why did I write this, yeah totally didnt write this to escape writing my other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qopiluu/pseuds/Qopiluu
Summary: Two dorks have a phone call at an ungodly hour.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Phone calls aren't that bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha so im back from the dead. To prove that i am somewhat alive, i brought to you all a pride month fic that has been sitting in my docs since June! also um, my other fics...yeah let's not talk about the documents haunting me on docs. The name is really shitty but hey its better than what i named it on docs at least.

The sound of his ringtone blaring in his small room made the boy wake up with a grouch. His dreams of being in a world of guinea pigs being interrupted by the loud ringing. ‘ _ Ugh, didn’t I put this on silent already?’ _ His hazy mind supplied as he grabbed his phone. Glancing at the clock before seeing the screen.

**03:12 AM**

A sigh escaped his lips when he saw the time. Knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to sleep after this. There on his screen was the name of a certain twitchy blond, Tweek.

Picking up the phone, he could hear ragged breaths from the other side of the phone. The telltale yelps of his friend could faintly be heard. Nothing else could be heard from the other end for a few minutes, “Um, hello?”

That question must’ve alarmed the other boy, a voice coming from the other side. “Gah! Sorry for - ngh - calling you a-at this hour, Craig.”, His voice sounded paranoid as ever. The boy could only let a huff, worried about his friend.

“It’s okay, y’know I should be the one asking you why you’re not asleep when it’s 3 am.”, He said lightly, trying to pass off his concern in a half-hearted joke. Tweek either didn’t notice or ignored it. “It’s just from the coffee, and the fact that gnomes are stealing my underwear, or the fact that someone could get in through my window at any given moment, and they’re gonna kidnap me and sell me to the black market-”, Before he could say anything else Craig’s sleepy voice pulled him back to reality. “Tweek, calm down, no one is out to get you, those gnomes don’t exist, you’re fine.”, Reassuring the panicking boy. He was sitting up now. Worrying about the boy on the other line. If it weren’t the ass crack of dawn then maybe he’d go run to his house.

“How would you - ngh - k-know that?!”

He couldn’t answer that. There  _ is  _ a slight chance that someone could be watching and recording Tweek right now. But he wasn’t going to tell that to him, Tweek was stressed enough as it is at the moment. Silence stretched on the phone for a bit before he could answer.

“Well, even if there was, I’d come over and beat them up.”, A second later he realized something. Had he just tried flirting with Tweek? On the other end he could hear a breathless chuckle. “O-of course you’d beat them up, it’s not like - ngh - you live halfway across town or something.”, Lighthearted sarcasm heard in his voice. Craig could only let out an annoyed huff. Before an idea struck him.

“Psh, of course I can, I am Super Craig after all.”, He replied cheekily. If he could distract Tweek from his worries maybe he can get the other boy to rest. Sure enough, he could hear more telltale giggling that made his heart soar. The fact that he could distract Tweek, more so calm him down, made him really happy for some reason.

I think we all know why though.

“I think you got your powers messed up with - ngh - FastPass, Super C-craig.”, Tweek said in between his chuckles. The blonde boy had cocooned himself in his blankets with his phone to his ear. A smile sat on his face as he felt his cheeks heat up. His nerves from before already cooling down.

“Just because I don’t have super speed doesn’t mean I can’t be fast, Wonder Tweek.”, The nasally voice said. The two continued joking around for a while, completely forgetting why Tweek had called him. Using their superhero names, they talked for what felt like hours. After a bit, Craig could hear that Tweek’s breathing had slowed down, signalling that he was asleep. “Good night, Tweek.”, A sleepy smile fighting it’s way to his face. He disconnected the call and went to bed himself. The both of them went to sleep with a smile and rosy cheeks.

Maybe calls like these weren’t so bad.


End file.
